Shout in the Moonlight
thumb|center|400px Shout in the Moonlight by TETRA-FANG Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Sabrina e Eltamin coleta todos os Totem Stickers restantes, e recebe vários Pokémon Totens, principalmente uma Lurantis e uma Salazzle. O casal segue para a Rota 4 e para a Vila de Paniola, onde derrotam Hau, para poderem seguir para o Rancho de Paniola, onde recebem o Stoutland como montaria, para seguirem para a Rota 5, onde derrotam Gladion. Depois, foram para outra região para evoluírem o Jiro na Forma Crepúsculo do Lycanroc. E então, partem para derrotar o Totem Araquanid do Trial da Ladeira do Ribeiro, recebendo o Waterium Z. Com um novo Z-Crystal em mãos, nossos anti-heróis podem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon em Alola! Region 7: Alola Chapter 5: Shout in the Moonlight 9:00/21:00 Saindo da Rota 5, eles voltam para o Rancho de Paniola, onde encontram dois Sudowoodo que ao verem o Waterium Z de Eltamin saíram correndo, fazendo Phyco e Soliera aparecerem. “Oho! Esses Sudowoodo são Pokémon fascinantes também, dignos de serem tópico de uma pesquisa por conta própria! A maneira que eles mimicam plantas a fim de evitar água... Muito interessante.” Falou Phyco. “Assim como a nossa pesquisa sugere, Capitão Phyco.” Disse Soliera. “De fato... Nós devemos juntar dados sobre Pokémon se nos quisermos vencer batalhas Pokémon, depois de tudo. Com isso dito, não há necessidade para nós usar esses Pokémon Alolanos estranhos. Soliera, se você por gentileza...” Falou o Capitão Phyco. “Treinador, eu poderia pedir para você me encarar em uma batalha Pokémon?” Perguntou Soliera. “Por mim, tudo bem.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Então... Eu te enfrentarei com o meu Poipole. Vai Poipole, Venoshock!” Gritou Soliera. “Vai Velvet, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. Velvet se abaixa e libera um córrego vermelho e laranja de fogo da sua boca no Poipole, o derrotando. “Muito obrigada... Eu fui capaz de entender Poipole melhor, mas parece que as minhas habilidades de batalha Pokémon deixam muito a desejar...” Falou Soliera. “Aquele seu Z-Power Ring... Sua luz parece de alguma forma nostálgica.” Disse Phyco. “Você acha que é a mesma luz que os nossos ancestrais contemplaram? A luz dita ter vindo do Cego?” Perguntou Soliera. “Quem pode dizer? Ainda é o nosso dever como o Ultra Esquadrão de Reconhecimento descobrir.” Falou Phyco. O Ultra Esquadrão de Reconhecimento foi embora, permitindo que Eltamin e Sabrina cheguem na Rota 6, onde derrotam a Jigglypuff e a Igglybuff de uma família com o Sludge Wave de Velvet, a Bounsweet e o Mareep de um criador de Pokémon com o Flamethrower de Velvet, a Cubone de uma modelo com o Leaf Blade de Kuranosuke e a Oricorio de uma dançarina com o Rock Slide de Jiro, subindo-o para o Nível de Perigo 3.1, os permitindo encontrar a futura Kahuna da Ilha de Poni, Hapu, e dois Grunts da Equipe Skull. “Vocês aí, Treinadores. Vocês poderiam ver em meu auxilio? Por aqui.” Falou Hapu. “Yo, yo, yo! Não vá virando as suas costas para nós!” Disse o Grunt A. “E VOCÊS! Vocês são aqueles Treinadores idiotas de Melemele, yo!” Falou o Grunt B. “Esses canalhas são ladrões Pokémon. E você estão em termos familiares com eles?” Perguntou Hapu. “É, eles são os caras que tomaram uma surra para nós na Ilha de Melemele.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Yeah, está certo que sim! Espera quê?!” Falou o Grunt A. “Eu sou Hapu. A vida na cidade grande claramente é alguma coisa. Ladrões de Pokémon que vagam descaradamente... Hmm, eu os deixo para vocês.” Falou Hapu. “Nós não somos ladrões, yo! É um negócio legítimo!” Disse o Grunt A. “Nós ficamos totalmente bagunçados em Melemele... fomos exilados para Akala... mas nós não vamos sair assim!” Falou o Grunt B. O duo então derrotou os dois Grunts. “Com todas essas derrotas, nós enfureceremos os nossos chefes! Essas lágrimas têm gosto de sal, yo! É tudo a sua culpa, yo!” Disse o Grunt B. “Mudsdale, nós devemos pisar nesses canalhas? Será uma bagunça para limpar depois, mas eu estou disposta se você está.” Falou Hapu. “Hora de nós fugirmos, yo! Tenho que dizer a vocês todos a paz, yo!” Disse o Grunt B. “Eu não continuarei dizendo a vocês isso... exceto quando eu continuo dizendo a vocês isso! É melhor vocês escutarem o que o meu mano diz e perfure-o naquele crânio espesso de vocês! Sério! É melhor vocês não esquecerem, idiotas!” Disse o Grunt A, fugindo junto do B. “Eu tenho que agradecer vocês por aquilo. Me dêem os seus nomes, Treinadores.” Pediu Hapu. “Eltamin e Sabrina!” Falaram o duo. “Eltamin e Sabrina, eh? Que belos nomes. Eu gosto da maneira que vocês lidam consigo mesmo na batalha. Mudsdale e eu estamos sempre vagando por toda a Alola para tentar alcançar os nossos objetivos, então talvez nos encontraremos de novo algum dia. Eu estou em débito com vocês pelo seu auxilio, depois de tudo.” Falou Hapu, indo embora com Mudsdale. O duo chega na Avenida Real, onde curam os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter, e partem para a Rota 7, chegando no Parque do Vulcão Wela, onde derrotam a Meowth de uma excursionista com o Flamethrower de Velvet, os permitindo chegar no topo do vulcão, local do Trial. “Eu sou Kiawe. Meus Marowak e eu somos estudantes das danças antigas que foram passadas em Alola por gerações. O Trial de Kiawe... Vocês verão que é um pouco diferente dos outros Trials encarados até esse ponto, mas é claro, você o tentará, certo?” Perguntou Kiawe. “É claro!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Meu Trial testará os seus poderes de observação! Haverá uma dança...e então outra. A sua tarefa será encontrar a diferença entre as duas. Comece!” Gritou Kiawe. A diferença entre as duas primeiras danças era a posição do Marowak do meio, que foi derrotado pelo Rock Slide de Jiro. A diferença entre as duas segundas danças era como o montanhista sorria, que teve o seu Magmar derrotado pelo Rock Slide de Jiro. E a diferença entre as duas últimas danças era o Pokémon Totem. “Vai Jiro, Stone Edge!” Gritou Eltamin. Jiro se levanta em suas pernas traseiras e uma aura azul cobalto envolve o seu corpo. Em seguida, bate as suas patas dianteiras no chão, causando múltiplas pedras azuis claras irregulares saírem do chão se movendo em direção ao Totem Marowak Alolano, o derrotando. “Whoa! Espetacular! Com as suas observações afiadas, você foi capaz de ver até mesmo as diferenças sutis em nossas danças! E você derrotou o Pokémon Totem com tanta facilidade! O Pokémon Totem protegia esse Firium Z. Agora ele é seu.” Disse Kiawe, entregando o Firium Z. “Consegui o Firium Z!” Gritou Eltamin. “Lycanroc!” Gritou Jiro. Saindo do Parque do Vulcão Wela, eles voltam para a Rota 7, por qual seguem pelo norte, passando pelo Túnel do Pico Divisor, chegando na Rota 8, onde derrotam o Eevee de uma mochileira, o Phantump e o Trumbeak de um Treinador promissor e o Kangaskhan de um pré-escolar com o Flamethrower de Velvet, a Stufful de uma Treinadora promissora, o Amaura e o Omanyte de um cientista com o Leaf Blade de Kuranosuke, o Hoothoot de um golfista e a Natu de uma golfista com o Rock Slide, subindo os três para o Nível de Perigo 3.2, permitindo o duo chegar no PokéCenter para curar os seus Pokémon e almoçar. thumb|center|400px